When analyzing cells, the cells are stored before being subjected to analysis. For example, when analyzing cells extracted from the living body, it is necessary to appropriately store the cells for the duration of the period from the time of cell extraction until the time of cell analysis because the cells separated from the living body begin to autolyze.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,571 describes that cells are stored in a cell preservative solution before analysis. Example 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,571 discloses that the cell preservative solution contains 1 mM magnesium acetate, 2 mM calcium acetate, 10 mM potassium chloride, 0.1% sodium chloride, and 20% methanol.